Vampire hunter
by werewolf hunter
Summary: The the summary is short and its inside the story and I suck at summary's so just read I'd you don't like then don't read! Please review their's going to be curses, violence, and romance it going to be a Bella/Paul story... Please review!:)
1. Chapter 1

Vampires hunters

Summary: Isabella Swan watch her family died by red eyes vampires when she was 6 years old.. She was bitten by a vampire but she survived the bite and...- summary's and enjoy!:)

Bella is not clumsy or a wimp she's going to be a badass in this story and a fighter she'll won't back down from a fight or vampire... to let y'all know ^~^

Enjoy! Please review!

Bella pov,

I was having a peaceful sleep until I heard a big bang! I sat up quickly on my bed and I heard crashing, banging, and screaming. I got up and ran down stairs to see what see happening I know I should be staying up in my room hiding, but hack no I am not staying in my room like a small scared little kid even I am a just a child. I am to stubborn that what everyone been saying. Anyways I ran down the stairs with my tiny feet and I pause when I'm on the last step and I pause because their's lots of blood on the wall, and broken furniture.

The walls have smeared blood some of the windows are broken, and the furniture is all broken, and thrown everywhere. The worst part I saw 3 reds eyes, pale faces have blood on their faces and their hover over Charlie Swan my father he's like 6'2 foot tall, tan skin, lean muscular, build up chest, muscles in his arms, broad shoulders, Shape features on his face, high check bones, chocolate dark brown eyes, curly dark brown hair ( just say he's handsome). He's in the army and he taught me how to fight and defend my self he's just finished and retired from the army and got a job to be a police red eyes aren't only hovering my father but my whole family my mother Renee Swan, and my older brother David Swan is 10 years old.

My mother Renee Swan Is 5'6 foot tall, light tan skin, not that skinny or fat like the right size, curves on the right places, flat chest, some muscle in her arms, Shape feature face, perfect lips and nose, light brown eyes, Black raven hair, also dark eyelashes ( also pretty)..She's a nurse and she taught me how to clean wounds and stitched deep cuts also bandage it.

David Swan my older brother is 10 year sold , 4'2 foot tall, tan skin well like a light tan skin say it kind of perfect tan skin, some small muscle in his arms, broad shoulders, shape features, high check bones, dark chocolate eyes, and dark brown hair every girl says he's hot he plays baseball, and martial arts. He taught me a couple moves of martial arts it awesome were like best friends because we tell each are secrets and we always back each other no matter what.

Me I'm Isabella Maria Swan. I'm 6 years old. I'm 3'4 foot tall, perfect skin like David, small curves on the right side, broad shoulders, not fat or skinny same as mom, muscle on my arms, small chest, shape features, high check bones, perfect lips and nose, strong jaw line, my eyes are light chocolate but when I'm mad it turns dark chocolate, black raven hair like mom. I look like both of my parents and people can tell we are relate also my brother. I play basketball, and do hunting with my dad he really cool, but it can be dangerous if u don't know what do and have weapons. Everyone says were all beautiful and some say we look dangerous because beauty can be dangerous, mystery, or sometimes a good sign. Anyways to back to the worst part.

The creepy reds eyes people lick their lips give me a shudder down my spin and stare at my family I was going to yell at them to leave my family alone but the creepy red-eyes guy( to lazy to describe the leaches) speeches...

"Yummy they smell so good.." one said

Mystery pov,

I'm looking at a small town to see lots of humans are getting killed by leaches and my group of vampires hunters are going down their to slaughter the fucking leaches to save humans live, but I stop because I sense a new vampire hunter are kind is born each 50 or 70 years, but it been only 14 years now like one of a time we don't die that easily the only time we die if we live like thousands of years. We can have children and soul mates If there werewolves it they can last longer well also be a vampire hunters. Hunter's are very easily to find because there are chosen by the Angels, but this little younger one seems stronger than us and braver they show no weakness only for their love ones. The only sad thing about being a hunter they watch when their families dies right in front of them sometimes one or no survives at all. "Let's head out" I call out to my hunters.

Is little Hunter seems a different from US like powerful than us it means every millions of years ago one has gifts. I lead my hunters to kill the leaches and look for the new member of new hunter.

Bella pov,

"Can we eat them already. I'm starving and we can't have survives because the newborns are making to many noises and tormate the humans front of their family." the Second one said and grab my father.

"let's get this over with" The last said annoyed. I couldn't move it like I'm frozen on the same spot. As I watch they grabs my family and one of them put their white teeth on my father seconds later he fell on the ground with a thud. I was still frozen on the spot and my mother and brother is crying and trying to break free the second vampire grabs my mother and I screamed.

"Noooooooo!" They frozed and stare at me with shocked, but I continue to talk." Leave my family alone you freaks." I shouted at them. I ignore my mother and brother pleads to tell me to run and hide. I realized their leaches-vampires because they have red eyes, pale skin, and good looks. To me they are dangerous because their from hell.

"Well, well I guess we have an other human food." Said the first leech and the second one luge at with their speed to me it like so motion, but it was too late to escape because he got behind me. He put he's colds hands on my shoulder and kick me to my knees. The first leach continue to speech " Well we should kill the olders one's first than the little one. What do you think?" I try to move my shoulders but it's grab by the leach, but at least I can moves my hands. From the cronner of my eye I saw a point wooden stick besides my knee. IT is good to grab to stab the damn leach, but the cold hands grab my chin to force me to look when I saw when the other leaches drain my mother and brother. I was realize I'm crying because tears wear blinding me from broken and a broken heart. I heard the fucker leaches laughing at me and I was so anger.

I am shaking badly from anger. I grab the wooden stick next to my knee and held it tightly like get was my life. The leech put my head to the side to expose my neck and the leech bite me. The bite hurted like crap and I didn't hesitate to stab the leech in their pale faces and the leach cried out in surprise but mostly in pain. He stumble back so I went to my feet and the bite stung a for a couple of minutes I look at the vamps at are in shock and I ran back into my room and lock the door not to hide I change into black skinny jeans, a plain black t-shirt, black converse and put my hair into a high ponytail. I grab my hunting knife, litter, dagger from my family it shines like a glowing blue very sharp on the tip, and it has my family writing on it for me, and I got a picture of me and my family and stuff it in my pocket some small amount of money.

I heard a big bang on my door so I decide to use my hunting knife because I'll keep my dagger because it from my family it also says " Love from Your father, Mother, and David to Isabella Maria Swan. I door broke off and the vampire the one I stab in the face it looks like millions of diamond's. Before he luges at me he hissed.

Like earlier his speed now slow motion. So I step side him and cut his arm and it like more diamonds coming out of him.

"You little bitch" He shouted at me and I give him a death glare and he flinch back. He continues talking " No that not possible. It only happens 50 or 60 years." He said to himself and backing an away from me, but he'll no I'm not fucking backing down with my enemy who killed my family. " retreat" he shouted for his fucking kind to hear. He ran with vampire speed it like slow motion again... So I grab my dagger and threw it at his head and his head came off his body his body moves like a snake So I grab my litter and burn his body back to hell.

That for my family bastard! I sneered at his burn diamond's body. I grab my dagger and ran back down stairs to my dead family. I reach my family and fell to knees I started to sobs hard and keep saying "I'm so sorry didn't save you, I love you guys, I'll revenge you, but its my fault for not saving you." I still keep saying that over and over my sobs. I know my family doesn't want me keep sobbing they want to be to be brave and strong. I will not give up because I know they don't want me to give up and die I know they want me to move on.

I went into the basement because my dad have weapons like guns, knifes, daggers, whips, grenades, and hunting weapons like hunting knifes, bows arrows, and a hunting gear. At my school kids says I am very smart, quiet, and look athletic. I'm not a murder just killing this leaches bloodsuckers monsters for killing my family, friends, and hurting the town. Like dad tells when bad, evil, cruel people always win for hurting innocent people and good people always fired back at them, but this people are evil, cruel and like tormenting like drinking their blood in front of thief family and killing them, also laughing at them. Now their going to get what comes from them. Hahah in their faces punks I thought to myself.

I put on my hunter vest over my black t-shirt, and I change my converse into black combat boots and I put tiny knifes in my vest pocket, a arrows over my shoulders blades, a leather whip around my wrist like bracelet and a black bow in my hand. I went back to the living room where my dead family is at and I went to the front door and gave one glance at my mom, dad, and my best older mother.

"I'll never will forget you guys and nobody can't replace you." I whisper to my now dead family and I open the door for my worst enemies... Vampires.

End of the first chapter please tell me what you think!

* * *

Most of my story's the character's well be all badass and of course their going to be romance, drama, and others. Also Bella is not going to get along with the Cullens, well only Emmet or Jasper at all she won't give a damn if there nice or not. She'll be going to La Push school to let y'all know.:)

I don't owns any of the character's only occ.! Please review!

If you don't like it then don't review our read! Again please review! XD

I'll update soon and sorry for my misspelled!


	2. Chapter 2

_** Vampire hunter**_

**Summary: Isabella Swan watch her family died by red eyes vampires when she was 6 years old.. She was bitten by a vampire but she survived the bite and...- I suck at summary's so just read and enjoy!:)**

**Bella is not clumsy or a wimp she's going to be a badass in this story and a fighter she'll won't back down from a fight or from vampire... to let y'all know ^~^**

**To let y'all know Bella is going to be a badass in my stories so is other characters. _ :)**

**Enjoy! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella pov,

When I open the door I saw the leaches attacking my street, friend's, family's, some houses are on fire. The worst part I saw when the leaches finishes with my small town they put the body's in a pile like if there trash. There are children, babies, Men, and woman who made me really angry, and sadness. What also made me more anger that I saw a leech just finish my best friend Gina Light. Her light blue eyes has no live in them. I grab an arrow and light the scrap tip of the bottom so the tip the burns, but when I but on it caught on fire instead of burning it the coolest part the fire glows like gold and yellow on the tips it beautiful not like the real fire I play and I hang around fire I guess I well think about it later. " I guess it makes it better." I thought to myself and I grab my bow real quick. I aim at the leech chest and let go of the arrow it like slow motion at first that really cool but I just realize it went through the leech chest more than 4 seconds that shock me.

The leech looks pissed and the diamonds flick on fire he looks surprise, shock, and scared. "Good" I thought and the leech body caught on fire like it glow purple then he explodes up and many pieces. The pieces are on fire and there still a fire I grin at myself because I am proud of my self.

I grab an other arrow to light it up, but I didn't need to because it somehow caught on fire by it self So I but it on my arrow. I guess I can kill them fire or explode them or maybe at the same time that well be cooler. Anyways I well sneak on them and kill them, but it like sense them around me. I think it makes it easier to kill them. It like one trying to sneak one on so I turn around quickly and aim my arrow at thing. He has bright red eyes, and black hair.

"You think your little weapon well work for me little girl" He smirks at me and look at me with lust and hungry. I give him a death glare and he laughs at me." I will give you a head start to run. I love when my food is in fear, but you seem fearless. So I think I'll have fun with you until you be on fear. Maybe I'll keep you with for a while don't scream or fear me" He smirks at me and I smirk at him he raised an eyebrow at me so I replied.

"Maybe I should kick your fucking sparkly ass and kill you so what do you think.? I ask him, but I'm talking to myself and he looks shock. So I continue talking." Yep I thinking killing your fucking sparkly ass because you are a bloodsuckers leach because you are fucking killing my friends, and family you leach!" I spat at him and he scolds at me.

"You have a mouth little girl and feisty I like that, but I like to see you try to kill me you little brat." He told me and smirking at me still so I smirk back at him.

"Watch what you say leach" I said to him and I am still smirking at him and I let go of the arrow. His eyes widen that try to pop out of his head when the arrow went threw his head, and he explodes a small many sparkly pieces, and I guess mixed with I ran down the dark ally I always see good and the dark and I feel something running at me.

I got an arrow super fast and shot in that direction and it like you can feel fire behind you. First I'll try to look for survivors and I hope they know how to kill a leach, or use a weapon I don't have time or patient I know it rude it just I want to it anything to happen to them, look for more survivors, and kill those leaches that kill my family and my best friend.

( Hours later)

I don't know how long the time has been because I couldn't find any survivors, and the only thing that I find the leaches. I'm running low on arrow, knives, daggers, and my gift dagger from my family. I'm also so tired from the killing the leaches. All I want to do is sleep now, but I can't sleep what happen to my family, friends, and the town. After this if I survive I will cry and it will be my last mopping for my town, and my family I will not show my emotions. I will enjoy killing these bastards like they do to my town, and other people.

I'm really tired now it like I'm going to explode any minute and destroy the town I wish I'm a asleep in my own bed, my brother is hugging me and my mom putting me to bed. "Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock." I thought to myself. I saw like 14 red eyes ahead of me I was going to grab my last arrow, but I am so tired that I fell on my knees, and palms. I was going to get back up, but I heard horses hovers. So I went flat on my stomach.

I used to ride horses, but were are always busy with school, sports, and other things. I was going to tell them to run but the vampires hisses "Hunters" and they were backing away they were going to run in vampire speed, but somebody threw a double blades like ninjas.

It caught two vampires and they blew up. The others leaches now it looks more adds up I don't know how much, but the horses got closer. I can feel a horse next to me and someone pick me up and gentle put me in front of her/him.

"You did a great job kid" said an unfamiliar male voice "go to sleep child." He finish his voice and I feel asleep in his arms maybe tomorrow I'll cry over my family, friends, and the town. I bet also I will start my new life tomorrow... I hope...

* * *

_**I'm so sorry for not updating soon. I been busy with summer vacation and everything else I will try to update soon as possible.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, please review, I hope you guys have a great summer.**_

_**Please review! and tell me what you think I well write soon '~'.**_

_**Oh sorry for my misspells:(**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampires hunters**

**Here's the third chapter I hope you like it.**

**Please review! and enjoy the new story! :)**

* * *

(Bella is 16 years old)

Bella pov,

It been 10 or nine years since I live with my kind hunters, since what happen to my family, town, friends, and what I am. I'm a vampire hunter. It kind makes sense because I think my family knew about the cold ones. I think they prepared what going to happen me, the town, and them. They raised me to be strong, brave, and how to fight. Let me explain what I am.

I'm Isabella Maria Swan I'm 15 years old now and a vampire hunter. I'm 5'6 foot tall ( yeah I kinda tall for my age or the right height)...( Ok just say I still look the same, but much stronger now, well I have a piercing on my lip, and I have my family's name on my shoulder-blade with a bloody rose under my family's name).After my family is dead I don't show any emotions or even cry all I have to do is be brave for my dead family. Now all I do is train to kill vampires or other creatures if they try to attack us. Right let me also talk the vampire hunter story.

Thousands, or long of go. Angels create us to kill vampires or other creatures if they are dangerous, but we mostly kill vampires. We can live for a veryyy long time. Some of us had powers like controlling the water, fire, earth, air, spirits, and some other cool things. The Angles chosen children over 50s or 60 years because they can have evil, and good in balance something like that or it their destiny to destroy the evil and send them back to hell or the underworld. They also I born early, which I'm very gifted, and they are right about that because I can summoned fire, water, earth, air, spirits to help for enemerices, and very good at fighting skills, good with weapons to kill vampires or other creatures, and cool part when I do the summon elements it doesn't even hurt me at all. I also have a shields like blocking evil using their powers on us, and I can move things with my mind I'm like the best vampire hunter bedside I kill the most vampires in my age. We also get mates like soul mates it when you look in someone eyes nothing doesn't matter but him/she you'll do anything, and I hope I don't have a mate. Even though I like sleep with boys and hang out. Ok just say I have a short temper, yes I'm a player, and I also sleep with my kind and a year older than me I started to do that when I was 13 years old. So what I'm a slut because I have a wall around me because must hunters watch their family die, but they don't care because they are rich, greedy, cocky, and they don't care about them. Even when the vampires are out, but they don't care people there ages because they always get bully blah, blah, blah. Also the leech bite doesn't affect us for some reason maybe because what we are. The only person knows about me is the leader Jason with no last name. He says I can take off when I feel like it. The only he can summon me is to track me down I first left when I was 11 years old when I take care of myself. I learn how to survive on my own, make my own weapons, and I know how to heal my self. Or I came back whenever I want to. We are also every hard to kill.

Like right now I'm on my own. I'm in mountains full of woods to look for vampires or something. I don't really know I remember one time I went to a very beautiful meadow I found when 6 when I want peace and quiet. It really big with tress around like a circle, but instead it was a half the tress, and the other half is a lake. The water is nice and clean water like when the sun hits the water it sparkles in the water is very nice of blue. I swim in the water whenever I want to such a shame I don't go in their no more. I broke out of my thoughts when I sense a leach.

I grab my bow and quickly an arrow. I slowly walk toward the leech quietly. I saw the vamp in the middle in the forest. The guy is big I mean like a teddy bear, but very muscular in his whole body. He looks like a guy you piss off at all he has short dark curly brown hair, and of course pale. I couldn't see his face because his face is in his big bear hands, but I know he's beautiful like all vampires. I also notice that he is shaking like he's laughing, but it like he's crying.

"Heyy teddy bear guy" I shouted because I know they can hear you even you whisper, but I don't feel like whisper. He looks no harm so I put my bow on my shoulder and arrow on my back. I may be a hunter, but he looks cool, and fun besides I'm not that cruel. He looks up( yep doesn't look harmless). He has a features face, high check bones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and you can tell he has dimples when he smiles. I guess he is strong when he was human. His eyes are faded red if he hasn't had any blood. in his eyes are tears that can never come out. For some reason I feel bad for him.

I know it kinda of rude, but I just have to ask. " What wrong vamp?" I ask him at least I didn't call him leech. I sat across from him and his widen because I know what he is. He looks at me up and down. His eyes look like their going to "pop" out of his eyes sockets. I actually don't balm him because I'm wearing dark skinny jeans with black leather combat boot with two blades in each boots, a belt with spikes with a long sharp dagger(from my family) in that loop also have explosives knives in a small package (like the army moves hope you understand) it also wrap around my waist, a black shirt says keep-clam-and-kill-leeches, and a black leather jacket that also fits small knives also my bow hanging on my shoulders blade, and those things holds your arrows on my other shoulder( forgot what they are call).

" I..I thought you guys are just myths." he stutters out. I shook my head so I shook my head.

"No we aren't myths. If your kind is real why can't us be real besides all of the legends are real." He looks shock so I continue "If you think I'm going to kill you my answer is no I'm not going to kill you."

He stills looks shock but he spoke"How come?" He ask me I just roll my eyes.

I spoke with a bored voice." One I'm not that cruel, and I could have kill you long ago, two I don't know why I feel bad for you, and you seem different for some reason, also I really have nothing to do." I finish telling him. He stills shock and looks sad.

He spoke with sad voice. " I slip up by accident. I didn't me to kill her. Her blood is to strong, and I listen to Alice my step sister long story. She can see the future and says I'll be ok without hunting animals. My mate tried to comfort me to keep me calm, but all the family got mad at me for slipping up. The only people isn't mad at me is my mate Rosalie, and Jasper. Rosalie doesn't blame she blames Alice and the others, but not Jasper because he always having problems with his blood lust, but he's trying to control it. Edward is a mind reader is and should have worn me because we are in the same class even with human girl instead he me follow her and drain her. I fell so mad at myself for killing her, and they are pulling all of the presser on me. I just thinking and interrupt me before he talks.

"Did you say see can see the future, and read your mind?" I ask him because I say something because some clovens always depend on their gift, downtimes it false, they lie so they can get their ways.

"Yeah... Why? He ask me curious.

"Have see does mistakes like false visions like seeing me? Or anything else? He's eyes widen into realize what in was saying.

"Yeah couple time. Alice husband Jasper can feel people emotions, and controls them. One time Alice was so mad about something, and see blames for controlling her emotions, and Edward also agree with her. He got so mad that he left said that he's going to kill humans. I didn't believe her so I went after Jasper."I didn't do anything to her, but her emotions seems wrong like she trying to keep them control" He said.

I just said " I believe you she trying to hide something" we went back Rosalie came and starts to check me or injuries or something. she told that Alice that Jasper was going to attack me. I told her what happen so she got mad at Alice and Edward, so she toke are side. This over time Jasper friends were coming to come other, but Alice said that they'll slaughter this whole town because their human drinkers, so instead he visit them in Texas, then Alice said there's a newborn that going to kill him so instead he calls them and went far away to talk to them." He finally finish ,but continue "after let him go his going to slaughter more humans, and come home in a few weeks so leave him alone so he can clam down." He finally finish and but his head and his big hands.

I got up and dust off the dirt off my jeans. For sure I'll not regret this. With a clam voice " Have you hunt it?" "Go hunt. I'll wait here for you I promise. How long has it been I mean out of that house?." He looks up at me confuse.

"Why?" He ask. I just roll my eyes.

"One I thinking she a controlling bitch, so is fucking mind reader. two she giving false visions to guys, so that means she hidden something, and three I can get that out of that information out of her little mouth. I grin at him and I held my hand out for 's eyes brighten a bit, and grins back at me.

He spoke with a calm voice"It been two days, no I haven't hunt get. Do you promise to wait?" I nod and he continues." I'm name is Emmett Cullen by the way." What your name?"

"My name is Isabella Maria Swan. I swear on my dead family I promise to help you." I said in the clam voice. He looks down.

"Sorry" he mumble under his breath.

"Why are you sorry for it better on my family then on the Angels, that for battle or someone who I really trust. It not your fault that my family dead that on the others leaches." I spat the last word. He looks shock and I know he was going to say sorry. " Don't say sorry what happen to my family that part is not your fault, don't say sorry that you are not responsible for." I said. He just nods and head outs to hunt.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for any misspells.**

**please review!**


End file.
